Broken and left but still not Lost
by Average Canadian
Summary: This is just a quick one shot on Calypso and what she felt as she waited for Leo to come back to her. What she did to pass to time and what she did to try and cure herself Note: Leo does not show up at the end this is just about how Calypso feels on the Island after Leo left. I might do how Leo is feeling if I find the time. Enjoy :)


Calypso

She didn't know how long it had been since Leo had been with her, for all she knew the war was over and they had won or Leo had perished in the…. No. Calypso chastised herself_ you can't heal if you linger on the subject that's hurting you_. Vigorously she impaled her spade in the ground over and over bringing up more soil to increase the size of her hole. When she was satisfied by its volume she filled it with a single sapling decorated with brilliant clusters of light purple flowers, the Agnos Lygos. It was said that its blossoms cured women of their desires, and their broken and longing hearts. So far the plant had worked for all the other heartbreaks she received but only for a limited amount of time, enough time to heal. She didn't want to use the remedy for broken hearts on her lost love Leo but she was just so upset, broken, and tired of losing everyone she cared about. Leo was different, he was the first demigod to come by _accident,_ the only one who showed he _cared_, the only one who didn't have someone _else, _and the only one to promise that he was coming _back._ Tears started to pour over her eyelids again and started watering the newly planted sapling.

A sob ripped past her throat, she jumped up and sprinted to her cave sobs still shoving past her chest. She flung herself onto her sheepskin bed and started crying her eyes out _see Calypso this is what you get if you think about him! _She cursed herself and cried herself to sleep dreaming only of Leo's smile and laugh. The next morning Calypso got up feeling better, she went over to the stream and washed the grubby marks the tears left off her face. Determined to get her life back on track she decided to busy herself with every possible chore there was for her to do. For the next 12 hrs Calypso weeded, watered, and planted in the garden, she made a scrub brush from dried grass and a piece of drift wood then scrubbed the columns at the entrance of her cave. Calypso cleaned out the entire inside of her cozy cave, washing the bed sheepskins and the entrance curtain, she scrubbed the dust from the crystals embedded in her cave walls and swept all the excess dirt from the floor. She moved outside and polished the satyr fountain that Leo had fixed fix until it shone, she piled all the driftwood from the beach, and she went to remove any sticks from the meadow Leo had forged in but started crying when she saw his makeshift forge still standing.

Exhausted Calypso returned to eat a lonely supper and cry over the bits of Leo she had found that day, tomorrow she was going to have to make that remedy for heartbreak. She didn't want to but she couldn't stay like this forever. When the orange and pink streaks of dawn painted the sky Calypso wandered down to her garden and plucked a few ripe blossoms then started the procedure of drying, smashing to a fine powder then boiling in a mix of other herbs. When she was complete she held the bowl of greenish mix by her pink lips hesitant to drink it. She couldn't understand why every time she made this to help her she would gulp it down as soon as it had cooled. Calypso frowned and let the mixture slip down her throat, oddly regretting her actions. Immediately she felt a wave of nausea hit her and she fell to the cave floor as a dizzy spell took over her vision. This was out of place. Anytime she drank the potion she was feel a small pang in her heart and it was done, not this laser light show.

She suddenly understood why, she could feel her love for Leo fighting for its place in her heart, not allowing the potion to do its job. She wretched and squirmed around on the floor as her heart started giving off stabs of pain every time it gave a beat causing her entire body to shudder. Her mind was fuzzy, her vision was blurry, her whole world was turning into a black void. _I love Leo. _She was able to get one smooth thought through her mind. The pain started to cease, her vision cleared and heart started to settle. "I love Leo" she whispered and realized that this statement was the first time that she accepted her love for anyone. Images of him rushed back to her memory, him laughing, him holding his archimedes spear, him looking sheepish as he explained that he was coming back. This time she let them flow freely in her mind and didn't resent the memory of him leaving. Whenever he was coming back, however he was coming back it didn't matter all Calypso new was Leo was coming back and she was just going to have to trust his word. She ran a hand through her luscious brown hair, letting her thoughts recount every last detail of Leo she didn't have to worry. I mean come on! who else would fall for him? Unsteadily she picked herself off the floor and smiled in the first time since the last picnic on the beach when Leo had left.

**Tell me exactly what I'm doing wrong.**

**and/or Who should I do next? Leo? Nico? **

**Note: I'm basing this off my other incomplete story, that's why she didn't reunite with Leo in this. He'll reunite with her later on in my Blood of Olympus Fanfiction but it isn't done yet.**


End file.
